


And Then There Were Two

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: A night filled with two people drunk on love. Smut induced one shot for Linstead. Enjoy!





	And Then There Were Two

Author's note: This is my first Linstead piece to write. To be honest, I didn't watch a lot of Chicago PD and definitely stopped once Queen Sophia got off. But I adored Erin and Jay/Sophia and Jesse. This is my first piece that will have actual smut in it. In my other stories, I just allude to sex. Also, Dom/Sub role. That's about all I can think of. Read it and tell me what ya think? (Be gentle, please?) Enjoy!

"Marriage always means something, Jay!" Erin exclaimed.

"Erin, we were barely married, I keep telling you that! I've been dating you longer than I was even married to her, baby," Jay sighed. "It meant nothing. Just a dumb mistake between two idiotic kids."

Jay watched as Erin folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. My god, he thought, even angry she's as beautiful as a storm. Sighing softly, he made his way towards her, inching himself between her legs and wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"God baby, I'll say it until my dying day if I have to: it meant nothing. I love you. Let me love you," he said quietly, forehead pressed against hers'. He inhaled her scent of cinnamon and wood; something so uniquely her. "Please."

When her lips pressed gently to his, his eyes closed of their own volition. He molded against her, pulling her around his waist. Pulling back slightly, he looked at her as she looked down at him.

"What do you want, baby?" Jay whispered.

Erin stayed quiet for a moment but Jay was patient. If he knew her well, (and, he liked to think he did), then he knew their game hadn't started yet and she was still in control until she said otherwise.

"I-I don't know what I want," she said softly, confusion lacing her irises.

Jay's heart broke at the fact of how unsure of herself she sounded in that moment. That wasn't the Erin he knew; wasn't the woman he had fallen madly in love with without so much as blinking. "Yes, yes you do. Just take a moment to think. Come back to me when you're done, okay?"

Erin nodded her head and he led her to the bed they shared, laying her down gently. While she thought things through, he made sure that he had everything he needed close by, just in case this was a night where she needed to fall down the rabbit hole in order to find herself again.

A few moments later Erin cleared her throat softly and Jay looked up expectantly.

"Take control from me, baby. Please," she said lowly. Jay's cock twitched in anticipation. He nodded his head and carried over the items he had retrieved in case this was the avenue she ended up going down. Setting the things on the bedside table for a minute, he got on the bed, straddling her hips with his knees, before caressing her cheekbone lovingly with his thumb.

"Safe word?" Jay asked.

Her eyes closed. "Yellow."

"And, if I take your voice away?" Jay pressed on.

Erin knocked on the bedframe three times with her knuckles.

"Good girl," he praised, kissing her softly. His tongue tasted every inch of her mouth thoroughly, leaving his pants feeling a bit too tight for comfort. But, he pushed that aside for the moment. This wasn't about him right now. He watched as goosebumps erupted on his girlfriend's arms and knew what he was doing to her. It wasn't the kiss that was making that reaction occur; no, it was his praise. Erin, while being the toughest detective Chicago PD had ever seen, fell apart at praise in the bedroom. She craved it the way he craved her delectable pussy. Sweet relief, they were a good team.

Jay sat her up and gently pushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you going to behave yourself, baby?"

Erin bit her lip and it sent another jolt to his core. She nodded.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Use your words unless specifically prohibited from doing so."

"Yes, sir," she said softly, eyes fluttering closed.

"Good girl," he murmured. He took her shirt off then and she knew not to help him. As he slipped the material over her head, he felt his mouth water at the sight of her breasts; nipples poking at the fabric of her lace bra. Swallowing a groan, he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor before capturing both wrists in his hand and picking up their pair of handcuffs with his other. He looked at her expectantly.

"Green," she said, eyes coated with lust.

"So perfect for me, baby," he grinned softly before handcuffing her wrists to the bedframe. Then, he got to work on her pants. He took an excruciatingly slow time to slide them down her legs. With each inch that slid down, creamy, lush skin was exposed and he had to remind himself to breathe. She was exquisite; tantalizing him in a way no other woman had before. Once the pants were off and she was completely nude except for her underwear, he hooked a finger inside her lace panties and ran it up the length of her opening. She was wet. Like, fucking drenched.

"All this for me, sweetheart?" Jay asked lazily, and grinned when she did.

"All for you," she whispered.

Good girl. Kissing her hard on the mouth, he swallowed down her moan as he entered her with two fingers. She had never liked to ease into sex whenever they were having one of these nights. Rough and dirty had been her desire. He pumped his fingers in and out of her at a steady rhythm, feeling them grow slick with her wetness. Every delicious moan she made when straight down his throat as he kissed her languidly. He felt her teetering on the edge of the cliff of Nirvana but knew not to give her what she so desperately wanted. Not yet. He pulled out abruptly and she whined at the loss. He laughed.

"Tut, baby girl. I thought you knew not to misbehave. Did I say you could be disappointed?" Jay asked, relishing in the way she tried to chase after his fingers. He lightly slapped her clit in warning, before blowing on it. He looked up at her expectantly. "Don't make me ask again."

Erin quickly shook her head. "No, you didn't, sir."

"And, what's the punishment for doing something I didn't say you were allowed to do?" Jay asked.

"Taking away my voice," she murmured. Instead of seeming chagrined, there was a palpable excitement around her and he knew she was needing this night to really allow her to let go and not be worried about anything, least of all his stupid, joke of a marriage. Who was he to deny his woman what she wanted?

"Good girl," he murmured. Straddling her once more, he reached over to the bedside table that held their toys and picked up the tie. Running his fingers across the silky material, he had her ease her head up as he wrapped the tie around her mouth, pushing her tongue down with the fabric and knotting it behind her head. He still made sure she had plenty of room to breathe. Then, he grabbed the blindfold and slipped it over her eyes, knowing in order for her to truly let go and enjoy herself, she had to surrender herself completely.

"Tonight, I just want you to feel, alright baby? Let your body feel my body," he said, and she nodded. Then, without so much as a warning, he slid down the length of the bed where he was level with her dripping folds and licked alongside them. He felt her thigh muscles clench and held them in place as he continued to eat her out like a man who had been starved for days. And, he had in a way. They had been fighting a lot lately that he hadn't had the chance to touch her. He was enjoying this as much as her, if not more.

Sucking and tugging on her folds, he groaned as her wetness dripped onto his tongue and made a pathway down his chin. She tasted heavenly. Her moans, although muffled, was still like music to his ears. He wanted to fuck her with his tongue and then make love.

She was tugging on the restraints now but he slapped her clit. "Are you going to behave?"

She kicked her legs out in frustration and he chuckled. "Is that a no?"

She was quiet for a moment before reluctantly stilling her legs and shaking her head no.

"That's my girl," he praised, watching as she preened under the compliment. He dived back into her glistening folds, lapping up every bit of juice that he could. He could feel her clit throbbing against his tongue and knew she was close. Unlike last time, he wasn't going to deny her what she so desperately needed. With one final swipe of his tongue, she came hard on his tongue and he swore fireworks exploded behind his eyes from her taste alone. He cleaned up every last drop, making sure she had a moment to recover while he took off his pants.

"Still good?" Jay asked, pumping his cock in his hand. Erin knocked once on the bedframe and gave a thumbs up.

"So fucking perfect," he murmured, catching her lips in a frenzied kiss of passion before entering her swiftly. The moan that she emitted was so loud he could have sworn it would have woken up the whole fucking complex. "Shh, baby. We have neighbors."

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she groaned through her gag.

"I thought I was already doing that?" Jay questioned as he thrusted in and out of her at a fast pace. He wanted to make this last as long as he possibly could so he took to paying attention to her breasts as they danced their familiar rhythm with one another. He tugged, sucked, twirled, and raked her nipple with his tongue, before biting down into the creamy flesh, surely leaving a hickey or two. He could feel her warm walls pulsating around his stiff cock. As he pounded into her at a relentless pace, he wrapped her legs tighter around his waist to get a better angle. He felt her legs start shaking violently before her body stiffened as she came undone for a second time that night. He continued to thrust deep inside of her, chasing after his own orgasm now that he was satisfied that she was content.

It didn't take long for him to come. He shot straight inside her, thanking God she was on the pill. As his body spasmed as he rode out his orgasm, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, simply inhaling her scent.

Eventually, he pulled out and undid the handcuffs and took the tie out of her mouth. Then came the blindfold. Erin immediately curled into his side and he chuckled.

"Babe, you need to go to the bathroom," he reminded her, and she nodded before going into the bathroom to take care of herself. As she was using the restroom, he went and got her a glass of water and set it on the bedside table, before joining her in the bathroom where he relieved himself while she brushed her teeth. Then, she took one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his boxers and slipped into them before they walked hand-in-hand back to the room and crawled into the bed.

Erin curled back up into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. Now that their game was over and she had her control back, he checked in with her.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Jay asked softly.

She hummed. "Drunk on love."

He laughed. Yeah, he pretty much felt the same damn way. Drunk on love with the love of his life. What a way to go.

Author's note: I tried?


End file.
